walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 59
Issue 59 is the fifty-ninth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the fifth part of Volume 10: What We Become. It was originally published on March 12, 2009. Plot Synopsis Morgan comes out of his house, and Rick accepts that he shot his son, Duane. Morgan sees Carl, and asks if he is Rick's son. Carl says yes and Morgan hugs Carl, saying that he's happy to see him. Carl gets quite scared but Rick tells him its okay. Rick takes Morgan's bag, and Abraham says he'll be riding on the back of their car. Rick says they should be going, and Morgan thanks Rick for everything. Rick says he shouldn't, and says he did the right thing. Morgan agrees, and they leave. Duane is walking outside, a chain hanging on his body. In the car, Morgan looks out of the window, with a surprised grin on his face. Rick says if he needs anything, he should let them know. Morgan asks suddenly, if Rick did find his wife and Carl informs him that Lori and his sister died together. Morgan is sorry to hear it, and Rick says they're almost there. The group are in Rick's old work place, the police station. Rick says to Abraham he parks inside, because it's safer. Rick says to Abraham that, he keep the keys of station in his pocket, because he feels naked without them. He and Abraham open the gate, and let the car in. Inside, Morgan says nobody's been in there for a year. He starts to hit his head on the wall until he starts to bleed. Rick yells at him to stop. They grab some weapons, and once outside, Abraham asks Rick to watch Morgan. When they are heading back, Morgan keeps staring at Carl, and he tells him to quit it. Rick yells back at Carl to be nice to Mr. Jones. Morgan apologizes, and says that Carl just reminds him of Duane. Rick says it's okay, and they look for a place to stay night. At night, Rick says Abraham should get some sleep, but he can't. Carl can't either, and Rick as well. Abraham says at least someone is sleeping, referring to Morgan, who is actually revealed to not be sleeping at all. In the morning, Abraham tells Rick if he is tired, he could drive. Rick disagrees, and they leave the place. A little bit later, they discover a herd (a large group of zombies). Abraham yells they have to drive as fast as they can, and they do. The herd starts to block the road, and they crash their car into another car, throwing Abraham out of the back. Zombies are surrounding the car, Rick wakes Carl up. Morgan is in a panic and tries to run. Rick tells them to stay on top of the cars, and Morgan yells hysterically that they're dead. Rick tells Morgan to shut up and follow him. They are in the middle of zombies, and Abraham covers them. He doesn't want Carl to slow them down, so he puts him on his shoulders, and they begin to run. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Morgan Jones *Abraham Ford *Duane Jones (Zombified) Deaths *None Trivia *Last appearance of Duane Jones. (Zombified) *The herd is introduced in this issue. The herd is explained by Eugene Porter to be a group of zombies, that attract the attention of another group of zombies which makes the first group a bigger group of zombies. This cycle repeats its self countless amounts of times. Goofs/Errors *Even though Rick had his right hand amputated by The Governor in #28, there is a panel in this issue which shows Rick with both of his hands while holding Carl, after getting out of the car in the middle of the herd attack. *The signs on Interstate 75 are facing the wrong direction, since Rick, Carl, Abraham and Morgan drive on the left side of the highway. External Links *The Walking Dead #59 Review Rick and his fellow survivors run into a serious roadblock, IGN, Dan Phillips, (March 11, 2009). Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Media and Merchandise